FRIENDSHIP AND WAR
by DoubleCheeseYAH
Summary: Max and her best friend Lissa go on a two week cruise. Max meets a boy and Lissa meets a boy. The boy Lissa likes, likes Max. Not so good at writing summaries but please do read
1. Chapter 1

**Max goes on a two week cruise with bff Lissa.**

The warmth was hitting me as I lay on the beach chair at the pool, wearing my blue bikini. I had my sunglasses on and my eyes closed. "Be careful! Don't run!" I heard a woman yell across the pool. Little kids were screaming at the kiddie water playground, while families swam in the swimming pool._VRRR! VRRR!_ My phone vibrated. I grab my phone off the side table. It was Lissa. "Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Max! Where are you? Your mom's coming back to your hotel room," Lissa whispered in the phone that I barely could hear through the loud noise at the pool.

"Shoot. 'Kay thanks," I hung up the phone and quickly put my clothes over my bikini and ran to the hotel room. Lissa had somewhat been a good best friend to me. We've been best friends since we were in 2nd grade up to this year on the summer of going to to 10th grade. She was there for me, but at times she and I would fight about stupid things that led to crying. _Now how do I get there? What was our hotel number again? _I opened the door towards the inside of the cruise where the stores and restaurants were. _Wow, this cruise is fancy_, I thought. High white ceilings and three stories of stores and restaurants. The place was crowded with people walking back and forth. Quickly I walked through the cruise mall, pushing through people with many sorry's. My flip-flops were flopping on the marble floor as I speed walked. "Oof!" I fell butt first on the marble floor. A heavy body lay over me. "Watch it!" I said

"Sorry," said a boy with black, beachy hair that almost covers his eyes. He gets up and reaches his hand out. "Forget it," I take his hand and quickly get up. "Sorry, I'm in a rush," and I quickly run towards my hotel room.

"Oh, hey mom," I said laying on the bed watching TV when my mom walked into the cruise hotel room. "Hi, honey. Did you unpack yet?" she said putting down her bag on the white couch next to our small flat screen.

"Yah, can I go to the pool now with Lissa?"

"No, you're grounded till tomorrow remember?" My mom lay on the bed next to mine.

I groaned. "Mom, we're on a cruise and it's summer! Can I just be grounded when we come back from the cruise?"

"Don't give me a headache, Max,"

"Fine, can we have Lissa sleepover in our room?" I crossed my fingers mentally.

"No!" my mom started to become annoyed. "Can you get me some ice and put it in a Ziploc bag? I have a headache,"

I get off the bed and walk over to our little refrigerator in the little hallway in our cruise hotel room. "Mom," I call. "There's no ice in the fridge,"

"There's ice downstairs near the vending machine. It's in like this big gray thing. You open it up and there's the ice. Can you get me some please?"

The things my mom makes me do for her. I rolled my eyes and said, "'Kay,"

I take my hotel card and leave the room. I rubbed my temples. My head hurt from the fall when I hit the boy. I go down the stairs thinking that the elevator would just waste my time and walk down the corridor of red and golden carpeting and many, many doors. I take out my iPod from my pocket and put on my headphones, listening to my music. I turn around the corner in the middle of the hallway and in a little space were a soda machine and a big, gray ice-lined refrigerator. I grab one of the clear plastic bags that were in the basket on a plastic table and put ice into it.

I walked back the corridor. _Ew, Jar of Hearts_. I take out my iPod with my available right hand and change the song. "AHH!" I screamed. I landed hard on the floor on the ice I had in my hands. All the air was knocked out of me. I struggled for a bit of air and I yanked my headphones out and shout, "Watch where you're going!" I look up. It was the boy I ran to earlier today. "You again?"

"Sorry," He reaches his man hands out to me.

"I can help myself up," I coldly said. _Why do I keep running into this boy_? I get up and push him back.

"Okay," He pulled back his hands to the sides of his ear. "Just trying to help,"

I picked up my iPod and put the bag of ice on my head. My headache had gotten worse. "Thanks a lot. My headache's worse,"

"Your welcome," He laughs.

I roll my eyes.

"How about I make it up to you," he says.

"How?"

"Ummm… I'll take you the arcade,"

"Do I look like a child to you?" I said sarcastically.

"In fact-"He started.

"Don't make me make you fall,"

"Kidding. By the way, I'm Fang. You?"

"Max," I started to rub my temples.

"Cool. So do you want to go to the arcade tomorrow night, _Max_?"

_What? I just met him. I like ran into him like two times and now he's asking me to go to the arcade with him? Of course I won't go, but what would be the fun of not going._ "We'll see. What time?" I asked.

"6:30,"

"'K. We'll see," And I walked back to the hotel room.

**How's the first chapter so far? Good? Bad? Update? WRITE A REVIEW**

**If you liked it,WRITE A REVIEW  
>If you hated it, WRITE A REVIEW<strong>

**If you write a review, I'll update sooner THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and sit on the side of my bed. The sunlight from the little window in our room blinded me and I squinted. _What happened yesterday?_ I thought. _OH YAH! I'm not grounded anymore!_ "Mom!" I say loud enough to be able to wake up my mom. No answer. I get up and move to the side of her bed. "Moom!" I start shaking what I thought was my mom on the bed, but it was a pillow. I pull the cover and what lay under the cover was a pillow. I rolled my eyes. "Now where has she gone now," I say to myself.

I put on shorts and a white t-shirt saying "Got Milk?". I lay on my bed with my phone and the room key. I watched some CNN. Why would I watch the news? There's nothing on. I texted Lissa _Ware r u?_. In a few seconds I get a text saying _Getting bfast in room. Wanna com ova? _I texted back _K. B there in a sec. _and I turn off the TV and head to Lissa's room.

I knock on her door. _388_. I hear locks get turned and the white, ancient door opens. "Maxy!" Lissa says excitedly with her arms spread apart. "Lissa," I say somewhat excited as Lissa and give her a hug. I enter her room and nobody else was there. "Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Oh, she's out shopping with your mom," Lissa replied. "Didn't your mom tell you?"

"No. I woke up and she wasn't there," I take a seat on the white sofa in her room.

"Oh yah, your mom told me to tell you that she went out shopping with my mom," Lissa takes the catering menu and looks over it.

"Too late to tell me that,"

"Right. Hey I'm going to get French toast. What do you want?"

"It's okay, I'll eat later,"

"It's fine. You can eat. Our moms said to order some food for breakfast," Lissa insists and hands me over the menu.

I look over the menu and there was a good variety of food to eat like cereal, eggs, omelet, toast, etc. "I'll have the eggs. I'm not that hungry,"

"Okay," Lissa takes the menu and flips her red, curly hair to the side. "Ugh, my hair! And by the way, nice shirt," Lissa giggles.

"Thanks. I like… Uhhh… your face," I joked. Lissa and I laugh. We both like to tease each other. Lissa calls the catering service while I sit there looking around. The room looked like my mom and mine's room except the place was a bit rearranged. I look at the side table and sat there was Lissa's DS. _Oh yah! I had that arcade thing that… What's his name? Fan? No, it's Fang. Fang promised me. _I suddenly realized. I wasn't sure if I was going or not. I wanted to go but then again, I don't really want to go. I hardly knew this guy. "MAX!" Lissa said loudly breaking my train of thought.

"Oh sorry, what?" I sat up straight.

"The food is coming. So what's up _cheetah_? What's with all the staring and thinking?"

She caught me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her but it's really nothing important. "Oh, I was just thinking," I said.

"Whatever. O-M-G! You cannot believe what happened yesterday," Lissa started bouncing on the bed.

"What?" I said not so excited.

"Yesterday, I ran into this boy at the teen club,"

"There's a teen club here?" I interrupted.

"Yah, but anyways," Lissa continued, "we chatted for a bit and stuff and then he asked me out,"

"But you just met him,"

"I'm getting to the point. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him at the arcade tonight,"

_I'm going to the arcade tonight… With Fang. _I thought. I started debating over myself if I should tell Lissa about Fang while Lissa starts blabbering about how cute the boy she had met was. _She's my best friend and I'm her best friend. Best friends tell each other everything._

"He's fu-"

"I'm going to the arcade tonight too," I interrupted.

"Um,"

"With somebody too," I finished.

"With who?" Lissa asked.

"This boy I met yesterday,"

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm serious! Yesterday, I kept running into this boy and I would fall and hurt myself. He said that he'll make it up by going to the arcade with my tonight,"

"Seriously, Max,"

"I am serious," I whined.

"Oh okay then. We should have a… Double _date_,"

"It's not a date…Well for me and Fang at least,"

"Oooo… Now tell me about this Fang boy," Lissa gushed.

"This _Fang boy_ is just a boy. Nobody special,"

"Do you like him?"

_Gosh, Lissa's getting annoying. "_No," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Lissa shrugged. "What time are you going to the arcade with him?"

"Six-thirty,"

"AH!" Lissa screamed with excitement. "This is perfect! Dylan and I are going at the same time!"

"Greaat," I moaned. One person who embarrasses me around boys gets to go on a 'date' with me.

**THanks for the first three reviews. You don't know how happy and jumpy I get when I see a review. I don't care if it's bad or anything. Just Write a review! Reviews give me inspiration and makes me want to update sooner. So PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Max!" Lissa knocked on my room door. "Open up!"

"Coming!" I yelled from the bathroom and I headed to the door. I open up the door and Lissa's all glammed up. She had straightened up her hair and was wearing a ruffley, white shirt tucked into a black skirt and was wearing black flats. What was I wearing? White shorts, blue converse, and a grey hoodie with my brown hair down. "Go change," Lissa demanded.

"No, it's just a hang out with somebody thing, not a date. Plus, we're going to the arcade," I said.

"Whatever," she said.

* * *

><p>Lissa and I sat at a table in the arcade while waiting for 'our men'. You could hear games go on and start. Kids would run around and some girls would scream. Pop music played and some kids danced to the beat. The arcade was really cool. This part of the cruise was more like our days, not like the ancient Greek thing. The place was dark and lit with a red light which made it look like we were at a night club – not that I go to clubs. "Oh there he is!" Lissa jumped from her seat. "HEY DYLAN!" She yelled through the noisy arcade. Dylan smiled and walked towards our table. He was wearing some jeans and a graphic tee. He had a male model's body and had blonde, wavy hair that reached just above his eyes. "Dress fancy, huh," I teased Lissa about her clothes. Lissa rolled her eyes. Dylan sat across me. I greeted him with a smile. "Dylan, this is Max," Lissa pointed at me. I gave a little hand wave. "Nice to meet you," he said and smiled a cute smile.<p>

"Okay. All we have to do is wait for Fang," Lissa said loudly.

"It's okay. We can go play," I loudly said.

We all nodded and we go different ways. Lissa followed Dylan where ever he went and I went down the aisles of game machines looking for a game to play. I was so glad that I got away from Lissa. She always embarrasses me. "Hey!" I hear somebody yell from behind. I turned around. It was Lissa and Dylan. _Ugh!_ "Before, we _play_, just wanted to say," Lissa told me, "we meet at the table again at eight," I nodded. Dylan just stood there staring at me. _Okaaaay_, I thought. They both leave the other way. I keep walking down the aisle continuing my search for a game. "Oof" Some of my breath was knocked out of me and I take a deep breath. "Hahaha!" a boy laughed. "It's not funny," I snap back. I then knew who it was. Fang. I push him back and we laugh. "You came!" Fang said.

"I guess I did," I said.

"Want to go play laser tag?"

"They have laser tag?"

"Yah, it's at the back. Follow me," He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him through the little crowd of kids running and jumping around. His hand was hard and stiff. His calluses would sometimes scratch my skin as he shifted through. He stopped and lets go of my hands.

We were now in a small black room with a special light that would make something white glow. Fang's white shirt glowed and lit up his face. Kids our age, around 16, and kids like 9 year olds stood in a line. Kids talked about how cool laser tag was and how they were going to "own" this game. Fang then says, "Now we have to wait till the next game." I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Your teeth are glowing," I laughed. We laughed at how funny we looked. For the first time, I look at his face directly and I seem to melt in and I stop laughing. His eyes were hypnotizing and when he smiled, his whole face lit up. I turn around and cross my arms pretending that somebody tapped me just as an excuse and I turn back around. "How much longer?" I asked.

"Um… About a minute or so," Fang replied. "Have you ever played laser tag before?"

"Nooo," I said sarcastically.

"You can stick by me then," He winked. I rolled my eyes and mentally laughed.

"Let's have a bet," I said. "How about –"

"How about if my team wins, I get to take you out again," Fang said.

" Whatever. And if my team wins, you have to sing in front of the whole teen club,"

"There's a club for teens here?"

"Yah, I was surprised too,"

Fang reaches out his hand in a hand shake form, "Deal?"

"Deal," and I shake his rough hands and let go. "This will be easy,"

"I'm an expert at this game," Fang said. "So it won't be that easy. Back at home, I used to play laser tag every weekend. I'm good at hiding and sneaking up at people,"

"I can tell considering that you pop out of nowhere and make me run into you,"

"It's 'cause I'm a secret ninja," Fang joked and I pushed him.

Kids from the door that led to the laser tag arena left and we went it. The place black like the little room and the place glowed with orange stripes. You could see pretty well and the place was pretty big and it had many things there that you can hide behind. There were black mats positioned up all around the arena and arches and corners you could hide and I guess what you would call 'tag' somebody with your laser tag gun. We all put on our laser tag vests. I was on the red team and Fang was on the blue team. I hold the laser tag gun in my hand and find a good hiding spot in the corner.

Now this was worth going to.

**Please WRITE A REVIEW if you liked the story or not! I enjoy your love haha  
>I also enjoy writing this story because of all of you.<br>Thank you for your reviews and since you guys left reviews, I finished this chapter for you in the same day :)**

**Review! Thanx**

**Princess Sarcasm96: Haha you made my day**


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapter's short but oh well. I'm not really good at writing about action, but I Hope you like it! And please review!**

I sat in the corner hugging my gun against my chest and finger on the trigger. I felt like I was in war. _AAANNGHH!_ The air horn sounded and the game began. I still sat there waiting for somebody to come across me or shall I say "I was waiting for my prey". I could hear feet running on the black floor and screams and laughs. Then I hear footsteps slowly walking up to where I was. I lowered down in a bit in the dark corner and had my gun pointing out. Suddenly, somebody comes out in view. It was one of the blue team members. I couldn't make out who it was but I started shooting at him. _PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! _The boy started turning around in circles like a dog chasing its tail, wondering who was shooting at him. I almost broke out laughing. I kept shooting at him. _Run, stupid!_ I thought. He finally gave up looking and ran away.

Eight minutes later, I became tired of sitting and waiting for somebody to shoot at. I get up quietly and look at my gun. 21,840 points. I'm sure that I was going to win. I walked stealthily mat behind mat. I looked around the mat to make sure no one was behind the other mats in front. Clear. I quickly hide behind a mat and _PEW! PEW! PEW!_ I was being shot at! I quickly turn around and I see Fang. I dodge some of his shoots as I try to shoot him back. "Wipe that smirk of your face," I shouted over the other shots and screams. We hid behind mats that were across from each other and shot at each other when we popped our bodies out. "Come on, Max. You know you want to lose and hang out with me," Fang shouted back. _What does he mean?_ I moved towards his mat without him seeing me and I sneaked up behind him and shot him. _PEW! PEW!_ He turned around and bumped really hard into me and he fell on the floor. I was still shooting at him. I put one foot on his vest and _ANNNGGGGGHHH!_ The air horn blowed. "Victory is mine," I said to Fang.

Fang gets up and we head back to where we got the vests. "The red team one!" announced one of the workers. Our team jumped and some cheered. I stood there smirking at Fang. "Guess you'll have to sing," I said to him.

"Guess so,"

* * *

><p>We headed back to the table after playing a few games. At the table sat Lissa and Dylan talking. Lissa was looking at Dylan, not taking her eyes of him. "Hey!" I said. Lissa broke out of gaze and Dylan stopped talking. "Oh hey Max!" she said. Fang and I sat down across from each other. "Oh! So this is the boy you were talking about!" Lissa said. <em>Oh Lord please make her stop!, <em>I thought. My face burned but gladly the arcade was lit by a red light so you couldn't see how red my face was.

"Hi, Fang!" Lissa continued talking. "I'm Lissa," She pointed at Dylan, "and this is Dylan," Dylan and Fang shook each others hands. "Max, told me_ a lot _about you!" I thought I was going to die from embarrasment. I kicked Lissa's leg under the table and took a quick glance at Fang and he had a smirk on his face. I tried sending telepathic messages to Lissa telling her to stop but obviously it she didn't get my messages. I start gazing around the arcade trying not to listen to the embarrassing things that Lissa was saying about me until I hear Dylan and Fang laughing. I took a deep breath trying to control myself from hurting Lissa. I check my phone. _8:30_. "Hey, sorry," I interuppted the discussion. "I have to go,"

"Where?" Lissa asked and I left without an answer. Lissa went back to talking as exited the arcade.

Once out the arcade, somebody tapped me. I turn around, it was Fang. "Hey, where you going?" he asked.

"My mom wants me to go back," I lied.

"It's okay,"

"What?"

"What Lissa told us about you, it's okay," I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Okay? She completely embarrassed me!"

Fang laughed and I quickly walked away. "Hey, wait!" He shouted after me.

I kept walking. There wasn't much people out and some of the shopping stores were closed. Fang turned me around and held me by my shoulders. "I'm sorry, okay?"

I pushed his arms down. "I know I don't have the right to be mad at you, but those things that Lissa told you guys were embarrassing and weren't true,"

"Then you shouldn't care," Fang told me. It was true. I shouldn't care about what other people say about me. Fang looked down on me. He was caring and truthful. Kind of like a brotherly friend. "Hey," Fang said. I broke out of thought realizing that I was thinking about him for like 10 seconds and trust me, 10 seconds is quite long.

"Um, hey thanks for tonight," I said.

"No problem. When do you want me to sing?"

"What do you mean?" I said totally confused.

"The deal we made before playing laser tag?"

"Oh right," I started laughing just thinking about the memory of me shooting him when he fell. "Next karaoke night at the club,"

"I'll be there,"

"Oh you will," I laughed.

**I say thank you at the end of every chapter because you all are supportive and every review I read makes my day. PLEASE REVIEW and on how well I wrote about Fang and Max playing laser tag. I'm not really good at writing about action.**

**Btw, I have a four day weekend so I might by able to post two chapters a day :)**

**Thank you! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter shows the relationship between Max and Max's mom. It's kind of an add in chapter, but it does lead to something.**

I woke up to the sound of television and a blow dryer. "Ughhhh," I moaned. The sun was shining on my face and I hid under my pillow. "Moooom!" I called through the pillow. The blow dryer stops and my mom's heavy footsteps comes closer to me and my mom sits down on my bed. "Good morning, Max," My mom says and hugs my body.

"Good morning," I moved the pillow out of my face and sat up. My mom's brown hair was part dry and wet. She was wearing a white v – neck shirt and some jeans. "You're leaving already?" I crossed my arms.

"No, I was going to wake you up. We're going to eat breakfast at the cafeteria,"

"How come you left yesterday without me knowing?" I was kind of mad at her for not telling me that she left yesterday morning.

"You didn't get my note?"

"No,"

"Didn't Lissa tell you?"

"Oh yah," I sighed suddenly remembering about what happened last night and I became mad again.

"Come on, go change now," My mom slapped my leg and went back to blow drying.

I get out of bed and change into a floral navy blue dress and wore some brown slippers. "I'm ready mom," I said. My mom turns off the blow dryer and gets her purse. We leave and head to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>My mom and I head over to the cruise's cafeteria. It was a buffet! It didn't look like a school buffet, it looked more like a restaurant buffet. I was so excited to get my food as I smell the savory smells of bacon. I grab a tray and of course, I get 10 strips of bacon, one scrambled egg, and rice. My mom and I sit down at a two seater table. "Hey, mom," I said with my mouth full of bacon and rice.<p>

"Don't talk with your mouth full," my mom says with her mouth full.

"Funny," I finished chewing. "You're the one who tells me things but don't listen to your own advice,"

"Oh sorry hun," she laughs. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"You know Lissa right?" I ask.

"Nooo," my mom says sarcastically. "Oh! Is she the one who had red curly hair and is a bit taller than you and is the daughter of the woman who I hanged out with yesterday?" she joked.

"Yah, that's her," I joked along with her.

"Oh, no. Then I don't know her," she laughs.

I smile and roll my eyes. "Anyways, yesterday I hanged out with this boy with Lissa and this boy she met the day before, Dylan," I take a sip of my Sunny D.

My mom nodds and I continue, "She started embarrassing me! I mean she told lies to Dylan and the boy I met, Fang,"

"So who's this Fang boy?" My mom's eyebrows go up.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, continue," My mom stops talking and listens to me as I tell her about what Lissa said to Dylan and Fang and how angry I was at her.

"Honey," my mom said picking at her food. "I know how you feel,"

"You do?"

"No,"

"Ha - ha. I'm laughing," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just kidding but sweetie, talk to her. Just tell Lissa that you didn't like what she said about you," my mom said.

"I am going to," I said.

"Okay," my mom said and we get back to eating. I look around the cafeteria. Families talked and babies cried. Lines of people were moving down the aisles of food and in the line I see Dylan. He was waiting in line to pay for food. Dylan turns around and sees me and smiles. I wave at him.

"Who's that?" my mom asked.

I turned around and finished my egg. "That's Dylan, the boy that Lissa likes."

"He's cute," my mom said.

I look at her. "Well, for a teenager," my mom adds.

I laughed as her cheeks go red. "I was just kidding, Mom," My mom finished eating her food and we put our plates, silverware, and tray in the buckets that they put out for people who were done eating. As we were heading out the door, I feel a tap on my shoulder. My mom and I turn around. It was Dylan. "Hey, Max. I know that you're already done eating and all, but can you eat with me? My parents have gone out somewhere around the cruise and I don't really want to sit alone,"

"Um," I look at my mom. I hardly said a thing to this guy yesterday, but I asked my mom if I could. _Darn my good manners_, I thought.

"Yah, sure." my mom told me. "Call me or text. I'll be in the room or will be with Lissa's mom." She kissed me on the forehead and leaves, leaving me with Dylan.

**Happy Earth Day and Good Friday!  
>Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They make this writing experience enjoyable.<br>****So PLEASE REVIEW and I promise you that I'll have another chapter up tonight! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on," Dylan said. He looked for a two seat table and I followed him. We both sat a table when we found one and there was an awkward silence between us for a couple minutes. Dylan kept eating while I was looking down playing with my fingers on my lap.

"So…" I said hoping that we could strike up a conversation. _I should have said no. I should have said no_, I thought. "Have you been on this ship before?" _Ugh, lame question._

Dylan stopped eating his salad and he wiped his mouth. "Yah, my family goes during the summer once a year. Have you been here before?"

"No, it's my first time," I said.

"Oh cool. I can give you a tour around the whole entire ship if you want," He went back to eating.

I smiled. "Sure, I'd like to,"

"Cool," He said through his crunchy bites of salad. "I can give you a tour right now," He gets up and puts his stuff in the bucket of trays and things. Dylan turns around, "Come on,"

I get up and follow him out. "Right now?"

"Yah, sure,"

"Okay," I said and I follow Dylan around the whole entire ship. He told stories about him and his friends hanging out in the places he showed me. Some stories were funny like the story he and his friends were playing truth or dare. Dylan's friend chose dare and one of his friends dared him to go in the chocolate spa with his grandparents. One of his grandparents pooped in the chocolate spa and his friend was wondering what melted toffee was doing in there. His friend figures out that it wasn't toffee and ran a way disgusted. I was disgusted a bit, but it was still funny.

It was 11:17 a.m. when Dylan's tour ended. "Hey, thanks for giving me a tour," I said.

"No problem. I had fun," Dylan's blue eyes twinkled when he smiled.

I smiled back. "Same here," _VRR VRR!_ My phone vibrated in my pocket. I take it out and it was a text from my mom saying _Ware r u?_

"Hey, I got to go. My mom's looking for me," I said.

"We should hang out again,"

"Yah, we should," We stood there for a couple of seconds in an awkward silence while people walked around us in their bikinis and swim shorts at the pool. "Oh here, take my number," I said and I tell him my phone number as he puts it in his cell phone.

"I'll text you," Dylan said.

"'K," and I waved bye as I headed towards my room texting my mom where she was.

* * *

><p><em> Lissa's room, <em>my mom texted me back. I changed my direction and headed to Lissa's room.

"Hi, Mrs. Roberts," I said when I walked into her hotel room while she was talking to my mom on the bed.

She stops and turns around. My mom smiles at me. "Hi, Maxy!," Lissa's mom said joyfully and I gave her and my mom a hug.

"Have you seen Lissa?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"No. Last time I have seen her was last night,"

"Oh, well she was looking for you earlier,"

"What did she want?" I asked as I sat down criss cross on the bed with them.

Mrs. Roberts shrugged.

"I'll text her later. I'm a bit tired from last night and I have something to do tonight," I said as I get off the bed.

"Okay, bye," said my mom and Mrs. Roberts and they went back to talking as I head back to my room to go to sleep.

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating the story! My dog died and I hadn't even touched the computer since then. I promise that I'll try to update again once a day.**


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. I laughed in my head thinking about how bad Fang will sing at karaoke night at the teen club. "Hurry up!" my mom said knocking on the door. I stopped brushing and spit in the sink. I quickly rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and got out of the bathroom. My mom rushed past me to the toilet and shut the door.

"Mom, I'm going to go now," I told her standing out the bathroom door.

"'Kay," she replied and I left the room.

Walking out on the cruise at night was much more different than walking around the cruise in the morning. When I went past the pools, which were outside, the seas were much more wilder in my head than how it was in the day. You could hear the waves crashing into the boat and the sky was pitch black almost. The only light source was the light from lights that lit up the floor and ones from the ceiling, which was the open second level. What made it feel a bit more comfortable for me was the fact that there were a few families walking back to their rooms.

It was breezy and I tried staying away from the sides of the boat. I put my hands in my jacket's pocket but my jacket was no help. Jeans don't keep you warm, nor does a jean jacket.

I speed walk to the door that led to the recreational part of the cruise. I walked down the place, which looked a lot like the mall part of the cruise, looking for the teen club. Teens and adult couples walked up and down the place. Pop music played and I started to hear another music jump into play. I follow the other song and sure enough I found the teen club.

The place was looked the arcade except there weren't that much games and the place was almost pitch black. Colorful lights flashed as teens danced to the songs that were played. I stood there looking for Fang. No luck, so I grab a drink at the bar. If you're thinking that they serve drinks like wine or beer, they don't. They serve regular drinks and soft drinks. I sat down on one of the open seats. "Root beer, please," I tell one of the workers. She gives me a cup and pours a can of A&W root beer into it. "Thanks," I said and the woman smiles at me. _ANNNKKKKKKK!_ The music stops and everybody in the club stopped dancing and they looked at the stage. People started talking and some were laughing. ANNNKKKK! There was a man on stage that looked about 20 and said, "You guys don't want me to blow the air horn again, do you? Nope, don't think so. Hi, I'm Vic and it's 7:30. It's time to start….," He held out his microphone and the teens in the club shouted, "KAROAKE NIGHT!" _Where's Fang?_, I thought. I get out of seat and move to a table and sat there. "So, who's going to sing first for our little competition?" The place started to fill with conversations with people who forced their friends to go up there and sing.

Somebody put their hands over my eyes so I couldn't see a thing. "Guess who," said Fang in a lame girly voice.

"Fang, I know it's you," I said with him still covering my eyes.

"No, it's Max," Fang takes his hands over my eyes and takes a seat next to me.

"I don't sound like that," I smiled.

"To me you do," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and gave him a slight push in the shoulder.

"Dressed up so fancy, huh? What's the occasion?" I asked. Fang was wearing a black long sleeve polo with a red tie and some black dressy pants. I look down at his shoes and he was wearing some black DC shoes.

"My family and I just ate at this fancy restaurant,"

"You should go up and sing first," I suggested.

"I'm going third. I don't want to suck at singing first,"

"Okay!" said Vic. Standing next to him was a girl. I couldn't really see who was up because of the dark lighting. "We've got our first karaoke contestant. Now what's your name?" The guy put the microphone in front of the girls' mouth. "Lissa, Lissa Roberts," _What?,_ I thought. _What's she doing here?_

"Isn't that the name of your friend?" Fang asked me.

"Yup, that's her," I replied.

"Okay, Lissa. What will you be singing tonight?" Vic asked.

"I'll be singing 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars," she said. The club cheered as my eyes went wide. _Can she even sing? _My mind went ballistic thinking about the worst-case scenarios if she didn't sing well. She's kind of my best friend but even thought she embarrasses me, she's like my sister. Fang looked at me and asked, "What's wrong? Can she sing?"

"What?" I stopped thinking.

"Can Lissa sing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I mentally crossed my fingers and the music started to play and the club cheered again. A spotlight light went on her and Lissa gave a little smile. _Oh Lord, please make her be able to sing. Please don't embarrass her._ The club went quiet and Lissa started singing.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

"Oh my gosh! She's a good singer!" I laughed smacking Fang's arm. The club started singing along with her and me and Fang were standing on our chairs clapping our hands to the beat and singing along.

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

'_Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

Now this is what I call "The Good Life"

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews and your lovely messages about my dog. I do miss him and he was a good pup. Sorry about how my chapters are getting shorter and shorter but PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and love you!**

**Okay, I'm going to make the next chapter long. Like really long. Epic poem long (but no poem. Just like a two chapter long or how it was long in my other chapters i guess. Idk or i don't know for those of you who don't know what idk stands for.). I'll just make the next chapter long and I PROMISE that I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow night for the Atlantic people and in the afternoon for Pacific people. I don't know the time difference for centrals in america.**

**BTW (by the way), the reason why I haven't been updating so soon is that I'm quite busy with school and after school activities. I also found my PSP over the four day weekend. When I start playing games that I like, DoublecheeseYah gets addicted. Yah that's right I used my FF name haha. But anywhos, REVIEW on how well or bad my story is going and any suggestion and I'll update sooner. Feel free to ask questions, i don't know why you would be asking me any questions but if you want to, sure!**

**-DoublecheeseYAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like this one! It's longer than all the other ones I guess. READ AND REVIEW!**

After Lissa left the stage, Fang and I left to go look for her. "Okay, who's going next?" asked Vic into the microphone. Teens around us started forcing one another again. I do a 360 around the club and see Lissa standing quietly looking at the stage. "Lissa!" I called after her. She turns around in circles looking for the person who called her. Fang and I get to her and Lissa smiles brightly. "You did great!" I told her.

"Thanks," she said. "So Fang, I heard that you're going to sing tonight,"

"Yah, but I'm not much of a singer as you are. I had a bet with Max," Fang nudges my arm and I smirked.

"I know," Lissa laughed. "You should never have bets with Max. She'll always win as _always_," I look at her and she had her eyes locked on me, in a mean way. I turn away ignoring her.

"Oh yah?" Fang said and he looked at me with his dark, hypnotizing eyes. "Let's have another bet,"

"Another bet, hm? What kind?" I asked.

"I bet that I can make you say 'what',"

"You're such a dork," I said and gave a little laugh. "Okay,"

Lissa, Fang, and I stopped talking for a while and we see another contestant on stage. He had a guitar and was sitting on a stool. "I'm going to play 'Nothin' on You' by Bruno Mars. This is for you, Jenny," He starts strumming and humming. It was kind of jaw dropping. He was really good.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I would be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted, 'cause I've got yooou, Jenny_

_I've got yoooooou, Jenny_

All the girls in the clubs were awing and some were smacking their boyfriends telling them why they wouldn't sing for them. I laughed at the little commotion in my head until I feel a rough hand in my right hand.

I look at the hand and follow it up. It was Fang. He was looking at me. I smiled at him and looked back at the stage. I felt my face burn and my heart was pounding. _What should I do? What should I do? _I thought. _I just met the guy a day ago and now he's holding my hand? How did I even get here? But I feel like I know him. He's caring and fun to be with. He's also… _I stopped thinking and took a silent deep breath. _Don't think_ I thought to myself. _Its just Fang holding your hand and it don't mean a single thing. _I went back to listening to the guy with Fang still holding my hand. The guy was rapping and drums were beating. He was a good rapper too. Then he goes back to playing his guitar singing the chorus. The whole club was singing along with him till he stops singing.

The guy gets up and said, "Thank you guys and love you Jenny," The place went back into a commotion and Fang lets go of my hand. I made a silent sigh with my heart still pumped. Vic gets up on stage and asks for another contestant. I pushed Fang. "Go sing!" Fang pushes through people and heads up on stage.

"Now what's your name, sonny?" Vic says to Fang.

"Fang,"

"Okay, now what are you going to sing tonight?"  
>"'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts,"<p>

"Okay, sing it,"

Fang stood there with the blue spotlight shining on him. _He sings country?_

The music started playing and the lights dimmed a bit more. Fang began to sing and I crossed my fingers for real this time.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight at you_

"He's a singer! Like worth an American Idol singer!" I said. Fang sounded heavenly good; I liked it better than the original song. He changed it up a bit and he didn't sing with a country accent. I turn around and don't see Lissa. Instead, I see couples dancing. "Okay…" I said to myself and I find my way to a table. I sat there listening and watching Fang. He was staring around the crowd and he then looked at me. I felt my face burn again. Fang looked at me throughout the song. I kept looking away and I thanked God that I didn't have 20/20 vision so I couldn't see his eyes. The song ended and I was glad that I wouldn't have to look like a lonely loser, sitting at a table all by myself.

Everybody stopped dancing and they applauded as Fang left the stage. I saw Fang getting high fives from other guys and girls smiling at him. "So how'd I do?" Fang asked me as he took a seat at the table.

"I think you scared away Lissa," I joked.

Fang laughed. "Probably she was scared of being left with you,"

I gave a little grin. "Yaah. Anyways, you did okay. You were flat at some parts, but you did great!" I teased.

"Liar,"

"I know," I laughed. "You did… AWESOME! How come you never told me that you could sing?"

"Considering that my biological dad was a famous singer, I've got his genes but it's not really that important," Fang looked sad and was staring at his lap.

"Oh, so do you want to stay here till the end, when we'll get the results?" I asked changing the subject.

Fang looked up at me and said, "I'll stay if you're going to stay,"

"If you don't want to stay, it's okay to tell me,"

Fang mumbled something that I couldn't hear over the singing.

"What?"

Fang smiled. "Ha! I made you say 'what'!"

I smiled forgetting about the little deal. "You're such a dork. Let's go,"

We both got up and got out of the club. We walked quietly side by side until we reached the outside pool area. We were walking on the open hallway which were at the sides of the boat and I was next to the clear railing which separated me and the dark ocean. I switch sides with Fang.

"What's wrong?" Fang teased. "Scared of the _scawy _ocean?"

"Noooo," I lied.

"Okay then, walk on this side," Fang moves to the other side of me.

I lasted for ten seconds until I looked at the sea. It scared me and I quickly move to the other side of Fang.

Fang laughed at me. "So tough, huh?"

"How about you? Want to arm wrestle?"

"Let' get it on, chicken," Fang teased me.

We both sat at a table by the pool. We put both of our right arms on the table. The pool was clear and was lightened by the light in it. Fang's face had shadows of the water on his face. We hold each other's hands.

"One," I counted.

"Two,"

"Three!" We both said.

We both start pushing down on one another's arm. We were even so far and his rough calluses were scratching my hands.

"So tough for a girl," Fang said.

"Oooh, you're the stereotype," I said staring at him. "Why, did you think that you would win to me?"

"Yes and who ever wins, the loser gets to jump into the pool,"

"Deal,"

"Deal," Fang grinned and my hand quickly snapped the table. He laughed.

"What? That's unfair!" I said standing up.

"It's okay," He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Girls will never be stronger than boys," Fang looks at the pool and gestures me.

I rolled my eyes and take off my jacket and slippers. I walked to the pool and stood at the edge. I turn around at Fang and his eyes twinkled. I smirk and salute him. "A deal's a deal," I said and jumped into the 10 feet pool.

**So how's the story so far? Good? Bad? REVIEW!**

**Press... the... review button.. NOW! thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! Long time (more like two days), no read! Sorry the chapter's short. I'm still working on the story and just writing/typing with the flow. Hope you like it! AND PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**

I heard the water splash above me and I see bubbles all around me. My brown hair was flowing in my face and I closed my eyes and shot up to the surface. I took in a deep breath of air and went back down into the pool swimming towards the sides of the pool. I got back up to the surface and laid my arms along the edges of the cold, concrete floor. Fang sat at the table watching me. "Are you going to help, big boy, or are you going to just sit there?" I said. He gets up and walks towards me. He puts one hand behind his back and reaches out to me like how a man at a fancy ball reaches out his hands to take out a woman and dance with her. "Thank you," I said trying to speak in a British accent. I take his hands and yank him in the pool with me.

Fang fell into the pool, making a big splash. I laughed and he got back up to the surface and spat water to my face.

"Eww!" I putted some water in my mouth and spat back at him. "You're so gross!"

Fang licked his lips and joked, "Yummy." I made a disgusted face and splashed. This went on for a few minutes until we got out of the pool. We grabbed some towels from the supply closet that was full of pool toys and dried ourselves off. I most of the water out from the bottom of my dress and patted the upper part off. I put on my slippers and wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed my jacket and turned around to Fang. He took off his shirt and was wringing it. He was well fit and had a slight six-pack. He looked up. "You're drooling," he said. I quickly look down on the floor pretending that I was staring at it. I stopped gazing and said, "What?"

"I saw you staring at my puppies," Fang started rubbing his abs and showing it off.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Let's go," Fang put on his wet long sleeve t-shirt and we headed back to our rooms. We stopped when we got to the hotel part of the cruise.

"Well, thanks," I said.

"For what?"

I shrugged. "Making this night fun,"

"I lost the bet,"

"And you lost _horribly_," I quietly laughed remembering when Fang fell.

Fang blushed and I smiled and said, "It's okay." We stood there in an awkward silence. "Well, I better get going. My mom's probably wondering where I am right now," I started walking away and I waved a bye. Fang waved back, "See you later,"

"Max," my mom shook me. "Max!"

"What," I groaned.

"Wake up," she whispered. "Fang's here,"

"What?" I said in my full voice.

"Fang's here," she said again.

"I heard that. I'm asking _why_ he's here,"

"I don't know. He said he wants to take you out for breakfast,"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Outside the door,"

"Oh," I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Max!" my mom shook me again.

"What?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Oh yah, right," I giggled. "_Change,_" I get up and go change.

**Sorry I didn't post up a new chapter for the last two days! I needed to take a break because I AM ADDICTED. Hoped you like reading this chapter and please REVIEW!**

**Press... the REVIEW BUTTON NOW! thanks =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! From now on, I'll do my best trying to update my story every other day or every two days. Hope you like this one! Read and REVIEW! pretty please with cherry on top AND sprinkles!**

As I reached for the door knob, my mom yelled from the bed, "Have fun with your _boyfriend_." I blushed and took in a deep breath. "He's not my boyfriend," I said hoping that Fang didn't hear that through the door. I opened the door. "Hey, _girlfriend_," Fang laughed. I heard a whistle from my mom and I quickly shut the door. I gave him a face and quickly walked down to the elevator leaving Fang jogging up to me.

"I was kidding," Fang said trying to keep up to my pace. I press the button to go down and we stood there waiting in silence till the elevator opened. We got inside and Fang quickly pressed the star button that led to the lobby of the cruise. "Ha," He said proudly. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you taking me out to breakfast?" I asked.

"Why did you agree?" Fang asked back.

"I asked first,"

"Fine,"

I waited for an answer but he didn't say anything. The elevator opened and we walked out heading towards the cafeteria. "Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"Oh yah," he laughed. "My parents wanted some alone time together. Now back to my question- why did you agree?"

I thought over this for a quick while. _Why did I agree? _I asked myself.

I shrugged. "Just said yah. No reason behind that,"

"Suuuure," Fang teased.

We got to the cafeteria and we got in line. Fang had chosen salad and I got more of a big breakfast – three sausages and egg with rice. Before we got to the cash register, Fang said to me, "Quickly, change trays with me."

"Why?"

"I got girl food," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?" I looked at him and he wasn't joking. "Salad isn't a girl food and just because I have meat and eggs, it doesn't mean it's a manly breakfast." Fang was looking at the cash register and I looked in his direction. He was actually looking at the girl _behind_ the cash register. She was pretty. "Ooo, somebody's crushing," I teased. Fang snaps out of his gazing.

"I don't have a crush on that girl,"

"Fine then," I looked down at my tray. I had Fang's salad. _The little things that make Fang… Fang. _I thought. "Prove it to me by changing back our food." Fang gave a quick thought and changed it.

"You're such a girl," I said. When we got to the cash register, the girl gave Fang a glance, but hardly a second glance. The cash girl punched some numbers in. I looked at Fang and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. I nudged his arm and he rolls his eyes. I laughed quietly and the girl says, "That'll be $10.82." I paid and Fang and I walk over to a two seater table next to the big windows that have a view of the sea. "I was going to pay," Fang said.

"Sure you were,"

"I was the one who asked you out for breakfast,"

"It's not a date," I said. I wait for Fang to say something but I get no reply from him and the only talk we hear is from the people around us that are eating. _Shoot, is it a date?_ I started worrying. _I shouldn't have said that. What if he likes me? _I stopped thinking about it and I looked around the cafeteria, occupying myself. I felt something warm on my hand. I turn to look and it was Fang's hand. He takes his hands off and wipes his lips with his arm. "Where do you want to go after this?" he asked. I thought for awhile.

"Oh! Let's go to that cruise thing, where they have kids go on a big scavenger hunt around the cruise," I excitedly said over my bites of sausage and rice.

"What time does it start?"

"We just get a list of things at the front lobby and whoever finds most of the things or all of the things before the first stop, they win a free pass to the water park at the beach in the Bahamas. You can also bring one friend who didn't participate with you,"

Fang nods and quickly finishes his Cesar salad. I was already full and I didn't touch my plate. "Let's go,"

Instead of having a list, we got a big, yellow envelope with lines of hints and the person behind the desk at the lobby told us that we had to collect 25 blue flags that have the cruise's logo on it. "I thought we were having a scavenger hunt," Fang asked me as we were reading the hints from the envelope.

I shrugged. "Me too. Guess they changed it; Maybe I read it wrong on the brochure,"

The first hint said: _The first location of the hidden flag is found in every almost every girl's hang out spot with their friends._

"It's at the spa," Fang quickly suggested.

"No, it's at the mall. It says girl, not woman. I don't think little girls can have hot rocks on their backs or have mud spread out all over their faces,"

"I'm sorry that I'm not a _girl_,"

We both walked to the mall. _Now where can I find a flag?_ Fang looked at the stores on his left and I looked around the stores on my right. I then see a woman holding a flag. The guy in front of my view of the lady moves out of my way and I see the flag being handed to a family. I nudged Fang's arm without looking.

"Watch it kid,"

I turned around and see a man that looked around his twenties glaring at me. "Sorry," I apologized. I look around for Fang and I see Lissa inside the store across from me. She was laughing… with Fang.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was too short (I tried my best to make the chapter long and sorry about the last chapter being SUPER short)? REVIEW!  
>Thanks for your reviews in for the last chapter and hopefully I get my chapters to be longer than they are... I said hopefully. I'm trying my best. Love you all!<strong>

**REVIEW... Click the button.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! This chapter isn't so long and again, I'm trying. And thanks for your reviews from chapter 10. Haha it was funny to read some of your reviews about how much you hate how Fang and Lissa were together. Again, please continue to review, especially for those who haven't reviewed my story yet.**

Fang and Lissa stopped laughing and as Lissa continued talking, Fang was smiling. Just a while ago, he was standing next to me. I was confused about my emotions. I was angry and hurt, but also confused of why I was angry and hurt. I don't like him… At least I don't think I like him. Why had Fang just left me here? I sighed and I got the blue flag from the woman. As I was walking into the store, Lissa takes a quick glance at me and gives me a mean look. I became more confused and angrier. Fang was looking around the clothes store by her side, not noticing me. "Hey, Lissa," I tried to smile, walking towards her.

"Oh hey Max! I didn't see you there," Lissa said politely. I mentally roll my eyes. _Sure, I wonder who you gave that evil look to_ I thought. Fang looked at me.

"There you are," Fang said. "I was looking for you. I couldn't find you through the crowds of people. You were standing there by my side for a second and then I turn around again and you weren't there,"

"Oh, well I found the flag," I tried to say excitedly, waving the flag in the air.

"Fang told me that you guys were doing that flag scavenger hunt thing. Can I join your guys group?" Lissa asked.

As I opened my mouth to say 'no', Fang said, "Sure," He smiled. _He smiled? He smiled! I don't even want to have Lissa in the group. _Lissa slightly jumped, "Yay! So how do you guys know exactly where the flags are?" Fang explained all of the information to her. "Let's go find the next flag," she said excitedly. We all walked out of the store as I read the second hint, "Splash!"

"The pool!" Lissa said. _Noooo _I sarcastically thought. We all changed our directions to the pool. When we got there, we all kept an eye for somebody handing out a flag. Today was the same day for everybody at the pool; everybody's happy and enjoying the moment. Well, for me? I was not in the mood, I felt like sleeping.

"I found the flag!" Lissa exclaimed. "Beat you guys to it," She formed herself into what track runners do before they run the race. Fang does it too. "Go!" Lissa quietly shouted. The area around the pool was obviously wet and when the floor's wet, it means the floor is slippery. "No running," the lifeguard in duty said into his bullhorn. Fang stopped running- or what I call jogging- and Lissa kept running. Before she got to the man with the flag, she slipped and fell on her back. I started laughing and so did some other people at the scene. Lissa got back up and straightened herself up and smiled. She then walked towards the guy with face all red. Fang was smiling at her as she was coming back embarrassed. He gave a little laugh.

"Well, I got it!" Lissa waved the flag up a bit. She smiled and sighed remembering the fall.

I gave my best smile. "Well, I'm a bit tired from walking around the cruise. Thanks for the breakfast," I said to Fang. Lissa handed the flag to Fang.

"Okay, see you later," Lissa said opening her arms to me. I gave her a quick hug and waved bye to both of them. I walked back to my room and I take a quick glance back at Fang and Lissa. She was locked in Fang's arm, walking the other way.

**Did you love it? Did you hate the chapter? REVIEW and I SUPER DUPER pinky promise that if you do I'll have the next chapter up really soon!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo DoubleCheeseYah**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't been able to post for the last few days because of errors in the computer! Sorry! Hope you like this chapter!**

I laid in my bed, tucked under my comforter. I guess I had to admit it. I did like Fang. And right now, he's hanging out with Lissa. I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes. I thought about Fang and started crying. _Thank goodness mom's not here_, I thought. After a minute or so, I stopped crying. _I am not a wimp. What does crying ever do? _I got up and sat on the side of my bed. "I am not a wimp. I will not cry," I told myself. _Okay, now I sound like a freak, talking to myself_. I fixed my hair and checked my phone. One new text; It was from Dylan. It said _Hey it's dyl. Wanna hang out again tomorrow? _I didn't text back, not knowing if I wanted to. _VRR! VRRRR! _I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Max, how are you?" It was my mom.

"Good. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the mall. Where do you want to go eat for lunch?"

"Uhhh… What's there?"

"Mickey D's, Applebee's, BJ's-"

"BJ's!" I excitedly said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 12:30. Bye, sweetie,"

"Bye," I hanged up the phone. I felt much better knowing that I was going to eat at BJ's, my favorite restaurant. I checked the time and it was 12:26. I quickly leave the room with my phone and hotel keys. I saw Lissa walking past me as I headed to BJ's. I smiled at her.

"Ew, don't talk to me," Lissa said in disdain. I was shocked to hear her say that, but not that shocked.

"Excuse me?" We both stopped walking. We were the only ones in the hotel corridor.

"Yah, I'm talking to you. There's no one else around you," She looked at me in disgust.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad at you?" she laughed. "Ha, I wonder why,"

"Why?"

"I saw you with Dylan," I was still confused.

"What?"

"You were hanging out with him and laughing and taking him away from me,"

I suddenly remembered about the morning Dylan gave me a tour of the cruise.

"I wasn't taking him away from you! He was just giving me a tour of the cruise,"

"Oh sure. You guys were on a secret date. How'd you like it if I took away Fang from you?"

"You already did,"

"Huh. So you do like him?" Lissa smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "And what about Dylan? You were all lovey dovey with him. What would he think of you when he sees you hanging on to Fang's arm?"

"This is a waste of my time," Lissa rolled her eyes. "I hope I don't see you later," she laughed.

I laughed with her, mocking her. I checked my phone for the time. 12:30. _Shoot!_ I started running till I got to the mall. I quickly walked through the crowds of people looking for the restaurant. I saw mom and I waved at her. I walked towards her. "Sorry, I forgot to check the time," I lied and gave her a hug.

**Did you like it? hate it? hate Lissa? are mad? REVIEWW!**

**Thanks for the last reviews from Chapter 11! Love you all! Please please review for this chapter and I seriously will have another chapter up tomorrow.**

**Please excuse for the four day or maybe five day delay! I tried posting last night but it wouldn't upload. THANKS! and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You left reviews, so here's the chapter! And we reached over 100 reviews! Thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews! Keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is just another "there" chapter. It leads up to something.**

I was picking at my food with the fork in my right hand and had my phone in my left hand under the table. My mom sat quietly eating her food. My phone was slid out so the keyboard showed. I held my hand to the keys. My left thumb on 'n' and then shifted back to 'y'. I still didn't know what to say back to Dylan.

"So," my mom said striking up a conversation, "how are you and Lissa?"

I looked up from my phone and took a bite. "Fine," I said in between chewing. "We're like… okay,"

"What do you mean by okay?" she asked.

"Like, you know… 'Okay'. Like how you're 'okay' and I'm 'okay'," I shrugged.

My mom nodded. "How are you and Fang?"

I closed my phone and said, "Okay,"

"Okay, Okay, _Okay_. You're hiding something, Maximum,"

Ugh. I honestly hated when my mom says my birth name. She sounds like… an adult?

"No, I'm not," I rejected.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I also hated how she keeps asking me what's wrong when there's something wrong.

"Lissa… ummm," I didn't know how to tell her this. "Lissa's mad at me,"

"Why?" my mom said sternly. "What did you do now?"

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically. "Things aren't always my fault, you know?" I told my mom about the conversation I had with Lissa before I got here.

"Oh!" my mom suddenly said with a perk of an idea. "Well, you girls haven't been spending much time with each other. So why don't you?"

"She's already mad at me. Lissa wouldn't want to hang out with me," I said when actually I was hoping for her to realize this so I wouldn't have to hang out with Lissa.

"Then apologize and you can go watch in the theater for entertainment," my mom suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not apologizing for something I didn't do,"

"Fake it then,"

"Wow, what a mom you are,"

My mom laughed and took out her phone. She dialed a few numbers and held her phone to her ears. "Hi, Anna," she smiled. "Is Lissa there?" my mom paused and said, "Hi, Lissa. Max has something to say to you,"

My eyes widened in shock. I mouthed _I am not apologizing_. My mom said into the phone, "Hold on a second, I'll get her," She put her hand over the phone and told me, "You know how Lissa is. Just apologize. Also, she's the reason why we're on the cruise." I suddenly remembered how we got on the cruise and why. Lissa's mom paid for 'pay for two people and bring two people for free' deal. I rolled my eyes and took the phone.

"I'm really sorry, Lissa," I gave a fake smile so my mom could see that it's okay. _I'm really sorry that you're too selfish and that you think I'm taking Dylan just because I laughed with him!_ I thought.

"It's okay," Lissa replied.

"Okay, bye!" I ended the phone call. The smile came off my face. "Happy now?" I asked giving back my mom's phone to her.

"Max, you just don't apologize like that. But sure," my mom rolled her eyes. "You really should… Never mind, let's go," she put some cash on the table and we left.

**Okay, I know that this chapter's not as interesting as the other chapters but it leads up to something, but still REVIEW! We got up to 100 reviews. THANK YOU! Love you! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"Golfing?" I asked.

"Yah, golfing," Dylan repeated.

"Oh," I had said yes to the text and I never expected to go golfing. I didn't like golfing nor had an interest in it. I also wasn't good at it… Or have played it.

Dylan and I went to the mini golf course towards the back of the ship. It was spacious and open. There was also a rock climbing wall which I really, really wanted to climb instead of golf. We grabbed some clubs in the black bin near the first hole. Dylan handed me a golf ball, "Ladies first,"

I rolled my eyes and walked where the starting point was. I stood between the neon orange flag and placed the ball onto the ground. I gripped my club kind of like a sweeper or a mop – right hand gripped the club with the left hand gripped under my other hand. Dylan laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't hold a golf club like that," he chuckled. He walked to the left side of me. He held his golf club the 'correct way' and I tried, but I wasn't good at positioning myself the way other people do. Dylan held still as I tried to copy his position. "Is it good now?" I asked when I knew that it was wrong. He shook his head and put his arms around my arms. I could feel him breathing on my neck. "Here," He said into my ear. He took the club out of my hands and placed my hands the correct way on the club. His hands were rough and callusy. "Is it good _now_?" I looked at him. He nodded. Dylan's eyes were sparkling light blue, kind of like clear water sea. Since we were outside and the ocean looked great today, I drowned into his eyes but then got back out. For some reason, whenever I made eye contact with a guy, I wouldn't turn away and look somewhere else; but with Dylan (and Fang), I just couldn't stop myself from looking away.

"_Okay_, _now_ you swing at the ball so you can get the ball into the putt hole," Dylan said in a baby voice.

"That makes a lot of sense daddy!" I joked along with him. He brought my hands up and we hit the ball. He let go and we both watched the rolling ball. It didn't make it in. "This counts as _your_ point," I smiled. Dylan gave a little laugh. "No," he shook his head. "_This_," he placed a golf ball on to the fake grass, "is my point." He hit the ball and we watched it go. It fell into the putt hole. "Hole-in-one!" Dylan cheered. "Now that's _my _point," he smiled at me.

I smiled back ," I don't watch or play… Or actually had played; it's my first time,"

"I can tell," he smirked.

The rest of my time with Dylan, he taught me how to play golf and we fooled around a bit and lost a golf ball into the sea. We stopped playing till around six and it had only been about an hour and half since we got here. "Thanks" I said.

"No need," Dylan replied. "I'm going to the musical tonight. Are you?"

Every Friday night at 8, they have this musical show. It's not like a musical movie like Broadway. It's more like singing sketches and normal sketches.

I remembered what mom had said yesterday at dinner. "Yah," I answered. "Lissa's coming too,"

I expected Dylan to smile and be all blushy, but he didn't.

"Oh,"

"Oh?" I was confused. "Don't you like Lissa?"

He shrugged. "Yah, I guess. She's just… She overreacts to things and she's just… annoying and not my type,"

"No surprise,"

We were both quiet as we walked back to our rooms. Dylan looked uneasy as we both parted.

"Well, see you later," I waved by as I walked away. I take a few steps forward when I feel Dylan's rough hands on my arm.

"I don't like Lissa," Dylan said looking into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say because I was confused. "I know?"

"I like you, Max,"

**Another SHORT CHAPTER! But it's kind of a cliff hanger I guess.  
>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUPER DUPER SORRY about the late post... Like really late post. I hardly get to go on the computer because I've been on the computer for long periods of time and I now have a limit to it and I try to spend it on FanFiction. SO sorry! But this doesn't stop me from writing it on paper then I'll post it online.<strong>

**I LOVE YOU! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow if I am allowed to because I don't have school tomorrow! Yay! But still have tons of homework to do :(**

**Well REVIEW! And I'll try to post up two chapters the next time I post. LOVE YOU!**

**DoubleCheeseYah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shout out to FangLover101/cha: be sure to read my note at the end.**

**Hope you likey the story! And please review and especially for those who don't review. Just click review. You don't have sign in to leave a review. You can just put an anonymous name like asdfg or PhillyCheeseOnTheDoublePlease. I don't really like cheese but I like Philly cheese steak sandwiches! Yummy yummy!**

What had happened after Dylan said that he liked me was a blur. I was now sitting in the theaters with my mom waiting for Lissa and her mom. We sat somewhere in the middle of the theater and the place was loud with chatter and families looking for seats. The place was lit up like when you're done watching a movie, it's somewhat bright. I was looking around for Lissa and her mom, but I saw a familiar blonde, wavy haired head. He turned around in my direction and I quickly pulled up my hoodie and looked somewhere else.

"Take off your hoodie, Max," my mom pulled my hoodie down. "It's not raining,"

I take a quick glance to my left where I had seen Dylan and he was gone. A woman wearing little black was making her way through our row. "Valencia!" she gave my mom a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Roberts," I greeted. Mrs. Roberts gave me a hug and sat back down. No sign of Lissa.

I leaned forward and asked, "Umm, Mrs. Roberts, where's Lissa?"

"Oh she's sitting somewhere in the front with a friend… Dylan, I think?"

"Oh," and I laid back in my seat. My mom nudged me in the arm. "Later," I said. The theater lights dimmed darker than dim, just like how the theater lights would dim before starting a movie. I took off my sweatshirt and took long slips of my coke. A spotlight came onto the red curtains on stage and the chatter in the theater got quieter. The curtains opened. A man in a tuxedo came in front with a microphone. The white spotlight followed him as he walked to the center of the stage. The audience clapped. _Yay_, I thought. _People are clapping for a man._ I slouched in my seat and put my elbow on the armrest between me and my mom. I took a long drink from my coke. "Hi," greeted the somewhat 28 year-old guy on stage. "Welcome, to our first theater night here on Tropical Cruises!" he said excitedly. The audience clapped and some cheered and some whistled. "I'm Ben Hickman, the director of Tropical Cruises. Hope you're liking the stay here." The audience clapped and cheered once again. "Well," he continued. "I hope you enjoy this night, watching our wonderful sketches and entertainment on stage. Have fun,"

Ben walked off the stage. The theater got loud again and the spotlight turned off. The lights this time turned off too. It was pitch black and I could hear some little girl scream "MOM!" Then a pink light flashed on stage with a camera shutter noise. From the flash I saw three people standing with their backs towards us. The theater was dead silent. Another pink flash with camera shutter noise. This time the one between the two people had their hands on their hip and the others had one hand on their hip and one hand up. Music started playing. A bunch of flashes filled the theater and oddly from that, I had to go to the bathroom. I whispered in my mom's ear and she nodded with her eyes gazed at the dancers on stage. "M'kay, gonna go now," I checked again.

"'Kay," she said still watching the dancers. I got up and got out of the row. I asked a nearby worker where the bathroom was and they gave the directions. "Thanks," I walked carefully down the stairs as a few walked past up the stairs. I looked up and took a quick glance at the dancers and I tripped on the stairs falling onto somebody with a soft drink in their hands. I lost my breath as I bumped downstairs with the person beneath me and I felt a cold sensation on my chest. People nearby turned to look. "I am soo sorry," I apologized, which usually I don't because people usually bump into me. I got up and from the little lights from stage, I could see it was Fang. The last time I'd seen him was with Lissa and I got annoyed again just thinking of Lissa. He got up and took in a deep breath. "It's okay. I should've seen you coming," he still didn't realize it was me. I gave him a few seconds. "Oh! Max!" He noticed. I gave him a sarcastic smile. He picked up the plastic cup on the step. "I'm so sorry about your shirt," My orange tee had brown soda stain down the middle of it. _I'm so glad I didn't pee_, I thought.

"Sorry about yours too," I said. He was wearing a white plain v-neck top that now had brown soda spilled on it. I turned around and walked up the stairs. "Hey, wait," Fang called. I kept walking till I exited out of the theater. I turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ummm… I don't know? To go change my shirt," I said.

He threw away his foam cup. "Why do we always meet like this?" I asked.

"Like what?" Fang asked. We both walked to our rooms.

"We'd always run into each other and we would be like 'oh hey! It's you again',"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's fate,"

"More like bad luck," I joked.

"Admit it, Max,"

"Admit what?"

"You like me," Fang teased.

I wanted to continue to joke around but instead I said without a thought, "I do like you,"

Fang smiled and I rolled my eyes. "I take that back," I said. "I _hate_ you,"

"Uh huh," he still smiled. "You don't hate me. You _love_ me,"

"Whatever,"

We both walked to my room first and along the way, Fang kept nudging my arm. We got to my room. I felt my pockets for the room card. I sighed. "I don't have my card,"

"You can come to my room," Fang suggested.

"I came here to change _my _shirt. _Not_ to watch you change _your_ shirt,"

"Well then. You can _borrow_ my shirt,"

I gave it a thought and agreed. We then walked to Fang's room.

Fang's room was clean. Like clean, clean. Like how you would just come into a new hotel room that was all prepared. "Wow, nice room," I complimented.

"Yah, I do my best to keep it clean. I'm the only one sleeping in the room," Fang said. He was looking through the white chest drawers in his rooms. He took out a black shirt and tossed it to me. I unfolded it. "I'm- not – fat. I'm fluffy?" I read off the shirt.

Fang laughed. "Either that or I'm a real –"

"No need for that," I cut in.

"I was going to say 'I'm a real superstar. I don't wear wigs'. Not… What you think it was,"

"Oh,"

"I can wear the 'I'm with stupid' shirt," Fang joked.

"I'd rather be the one wearing that shirt," I walked into his bathroom and wore the shirt. It was kind of baggy. I rinsed my stained shirt in the sink and the soft drink flowed down the sink. I wringed my shirt and got out of the bathroom. Fang was wearing another white tee. I sat down on his bed and played with my damp shirt. Fang jumped on the bed beside me. "You're different," he said.

I still was playing with my shirt. "What do you mean by that?"

"Every other girl I met… They're all girly and they try to impress me. You don't,"

"And…?"

"I like you, Max,"

I stopped playing with my shirt. I liked him too, obviously. I didn't look at Fang, afraid that I might kiss him and also… what if this was a joke? "Continue," I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Fang asked.

All around us was dead silent. You could only hear the vent and so this meant that heard what he asked. _Yes, yes, yes!, _all the girls in the world that fell in love with Fang would say. But I wasn't that kind of girl. I was me – Maximum Ride. I wasn't girly or lovey dovey. I didn't freak out at a simple question like that. I took one breathe and looked at him.

"Yes,"

**Okay, here's the deal, I'm most likely to post once a week now for the next two/three weeks because of school and I'm sorry! Ending the school year has been a lot of work and exams are coming soon. I'm still working on my story AND my other story that I'm going to be posting the first chapters or few in a few weeks.**

**I'm still thinking of you guys and especially FANGLOVER101. I'm so sorry that I didn't post the day before your surgery! This whole time I've been writing this chapter, I was like "I've got to finish it for her (unless you're a guy…him). Got to finish it!" Love you and get well soon! And thanks for all of your reviews.**

**I love all you and keep reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Long time, no update! Sorry I haven't posted for like ten maybe thirteen days. I had exams this last week and have another exam on Monday which is tomorrow, but if you're reading this like after June 5th, 2011, I don't really have an excuse.**

**This chapter's short because it's short... No explanation. I'm kidding. I just wanted to add a little chapter in so you guys know that I'm still here and thinking of all of you. Well hope you like it! Please review and if you don't think I don't read my reviews, I have read all of the reviews.**

I slept well that night except for the fact my mom was mad at me for not coming back to the theater. She said… well yelled at me that she almost had a heart attack thinking that I was kidnapped by pirates. Oh, my mom, I thought. She also went searching all around the boat for me and she last checked in our room. Gladly, I was asleep by then, but she woke me up to yell at me.

I hadn't told her about my relationship with Fang. I thought about saving it for the next day, when she has calmed down. I told her at breakfast in the cafeteria when she was calm.

She finished her salad bite and frowned. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked. My mom still had a frown on her face.

"You meet a boy and you've known him for what? Six days? And he asks you to be his girlfriend and you say yes?"

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say. I thought about it. It's true that I've known Fang for six days and all of a sudden he asks me to be his girlfriend.

"You hardly know much about him, Max," my mom said. "Do you know his last name?"

I thought about it again and shook my head. "I don't think so," I said.

"Do you know where he lives or where he comes from?" she asked.

"America?" I guessed. "He came on the boat with us and the rest of the passengers,"

"Max, don't date a guy you hardly know," my mom said through her salad bites. "We're here for vacation for two weeks then we go back home. How are you going to be boyfriend and girlfriend when go back to California? He might be from Wisconsin or New York or something. I was okay with you liking him, but I think I forgot about the not dating anybody on ship part. I'm sorry, Max, but you're going to have to break up with him,"

"Break up?" I said loudly that some tables nearby looked at me.

"Max-"

"I understand," I sighed. "And it's true. I hardly know him,"

She gave me a little smile with ranch over her mouth. I laughed in my head but showed disappointment on my face. I was going to have to break up with Fang.

**So what did you think? Are you mad that Max is going to have to break up with Fang? Review or at least comment.**

**I'd like to thank you _fanfiction to the max_ for your helpful advice. I am surely going to work on my writing with your awesome constructive criticism. I'm glad to know how to make my chapters longer. Thank you =)**

**And for those of you have read my other story _THE FALLEN, _I said that I won't be continuing that story but I kept it online just because it was my first FanFiction. But I have been getting some readers and saying for me to continue it, so I'll try. Love you all and leave a review saying how you feel about Max having to break up with Fang. I'd like to know.**

**-DoubleCheeseYah**


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast, my mom and I headed back to our room. I laid on my bed while my mom was getting prepped up for our landing in Cancun, Mexico. The TV was on but I didn't bother to watch because the newscasters were speaking Spanish. I took a quick nap and woke up to found my mom watching the news. "You understand Spanish?" I asked.

"Nope," my mom replied. "I just think it's funny how their mouth moves and I don't understand a thing," she giggles.

I gave a little smile on the corner of my mouth and sit up to the side of my bed. "Are we there yet?"

"In five minutes, but let's go," my mom said.

I nodded. My crazy mom took one last look at the TV and laughed before turning it off and leaving the room.

When we got to the third deck that leads us out, there was a long line of families in front of the door that led us out. A man in a sailor suit stood formally in front of the door. The families chattered among themselves as my mom stood impatiently. She sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, from eavesdropping from another family, there's been a delay," she replied. "About twenty minutes,"

I gave her a concerned look. "Twenty minutes isn't so long," I said. "You can kill time you know,"

"Well, I've been waiting to –"

"Enough, Mom," I giggled. "I sometimes feel like I'm the mom here. You can be impatient while I go around the cruise. I'm going to get some water before we go down,"

"Get me one too," my mom yelled as I walked off.

I found a map pamphlet on the front desk and looked for the nearest vending machine. The nearest one I found was near Fang's room. I sighed remembering what my mom had told me. "I don't have to do it now," I muttered to myself. "I can do it… Later, much later… I have enough time." I made my way through the crowd of whining families and around the corner to the hotel part of the cruise. I make another turn revealing a long corridor with fancy white doors. I walked down towards the vending machine at the very end, looking at the numbers on the door. _102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107… 108 –_Fang's room. I reached the vending machine and pulled out a dollar bill from my shorts. I inserted it into the machine and pressed the corresponding button to get water. The water bottle fell and I grabbed my change, and put it back in to get another one. "Thirsty?" a boy chuckled behind me. I took the water bottles out before turning around. He smiles. "What a surprise," I said with a smile forming on the corner of my mouth.

"Nice way to greet somebody," Dylan replied. He grabs a water bottle out my left hand. "I guess this one is for me," he teases.

I laughed. "It's for my mom." I tried grabbing it back but he puts his right hand holding the water bottle in the air. I kept jumping to get it but the water bottle was still out of reach. I finally gave up. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "You can either take it the easy way or hard way out," I challenged.

He shrugged. "I don't care,"

I grabbed on to his left shoulder and jumped, putting pressure on his left shoulder for a boost. I had a quick hold on the water bottle until Dylan scooted back. I'm still holding onto his left shoulder. He has a smirk on his face and his hand still high up in the air. "You suck, you know that?" I joked, smiling. It was until Dylan smacked his lips onto mine. He lowers his other hand and puts his free hand on my cheeks. His lips were warm and moist. It took me two seconds to get back from my shock. I pushed him away. I gave him a concerned look and he was quizzical. I was about to say something when I see someone at the corner of my eyes. I turned around and see them walking away. I felt complete sadness and anger. I start running to him. "Fang!" I cried.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fang! Wait!" I started running after him and he stops and turns around. I caught up to him and take a breath. "I can explain," I said.

"Then explain," Fang told me. From his expression, I could tell he's angry and disappointed. "I don't know. We were playing around and then he just kissed me," I told him. Fang turns around and walks out on me again.

"I explained, Fang. What now?" I say loudly.

"It's over,"

My body becomes weak and I feel the urge to cry. I love Fang. We always have a good time even though we only spent like a few days with each other. "What do you by it's over?" I said when I caught up beside him. "Our relationship," he stops and turns to look at me. I feel a coldness as he stares me down like I should be guilty. I'm now angry. "Why?" I asked.

"Max, you cheated on me. Obviously it makes sense why," Fang retorted in an angered, gruff voice.I nearly tried to punch him when he said this.

"Look, Fang, I already explained to you! I don't understand why you cannot simply see that it was a mistake! It was something that caught me by surprise! Nobody just goes up to you and kisses you like it is a casual thing!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I know it's not a casual thing! It's more than a casual thing! And that kind of stuff hurts people,"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Fang. It isn't my fault,"

"That's what they always say," He said sadly. It was a light bulb moment afterwards. I'm surprised after realizing what he means. I relaxed my shoulders and fixed my face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, hugging him. "How many times did this happen?" He hugged me back. "I don't know. Five… Maybe twenty,"

I looked up to him and he's slightly smirking. I slap his arm and let go of him. I gave him a questioned look.

"What I mean is 'It's okay'," he gave me that smile I melt about.

**Ugh, okay well I think I'm over with this story because… I'm sorry, school's been getting tough with me in grades so far, and I really hate seeing that you guys are checking my stories and I'm not here to post every day or like even once a week. And the ending? Well, I don't know if you want to see some wing action but I know that you're for the love mush… I'll try next time. Sorry again like always. Maybe I'll have a summer story… Nice having you all love U! Unless… idk I still might continue this story. I'm just sorry I'm not really committed to this story.**


End file.
